the umbrella
by AmyxAnarchy bi blemo
Summary: izzy and mary are oficially a couple, but what happens after a day in the rain? izzyxmary maryxoc. you'll have to read to find out.


**The Umbrella**

"Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh." Izzy and I sang to Rhianna's song. We were listening to my iPod. Ironically it was raining but we were both under Izzy's umbrella. "You do know that this umbrella is useless at keeping us dry." I said to Izzy as I switched my iPod off and put it in my bag. 

"I know. What do you say we put the umbrella down? I mean, we're getting close to the park and we won't be able to hold on to it for it the whole time we're there." Said Izzy

"True. Anyways, I like the rain and getting my hair wet." I told him.

"Me too! I love getting my hair wet!" Izzy said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah. I love you're hair." I stroked his headfull of curls

We both smiled. "Do you who the person I love most is?" I questioned Izzy whilst he put the umbrella down.

"Mmmm, chocolate?" He replied.

"No. Chocolate isn't a person dummy. I love you!" I said smiling at him.

"I love you too." He said back.

He stopped dead in his tracks and pulled me back as I was still walking. He then pulled me towards him and kissed me passionately. It felt like there was nobody around but us, even though there were cars passing and other people walking past. Suddenly I felt Izzy's hand creeping towards my ass. I pulled him closer.

When we finally peeled away from each other, we both looked deeply in each other's eyes.

"Come on. Lets get to the park." I said pulling Izzy along.

Once we got to the park we ran to the swings. The park was empty-just how we liked it. There were no little kids begging us to have a go on the swings.

Even though there were four swings I shared one with Izzy. He sat down properly and I sat on top of him. We didn't swing or anything.

It had stopped raining now and was getting a little warmer.

We just sat there talking. I hugged him and rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair. Then I felt Izzy's hand move up from my back towards my breasts. I sat up properly and kissed him deeply and passionately. My hand then moved downwards. I took my other hand and undone his belt, then his button. I managed to unzip his zip. I then felt around for his elastic. My hand pulled it and went down.

Just as I started stroking his dick and as he had his hand up my bra and was stroking my breast, we heard the park gate opening. We simultaneously pulled away. I turned around and saw a woman with a little boy.

"Do you wanna go now?" Izzy asked zipping up his trousers.

"OK." I said as I put on my shoulder bag.

Izzy picked up the umbrella and we left.

"That was close." I said as we turned the corner leaving the park behind.

"I know. What if we never heard the gate? That woman would pull her son out of the park." Izzy said.

"The little boy would probably start screaming that he wanted to stay. That's probably when we would have realised!" I said trying to control my laughter.

We turned the corner and walked up to number fifteen. Izzy then took his keys out of his pocket and opened the door.

"Ahhh! Glorious warmth." I said taking off my jacket and hanging it on the coat rail.

"Dad! Are you here?" Izzy called out.

"Yeah. I'm in the kitchen. I'm about to leave now. I should be back for eleven. Karin is sleeping over at Briggettes house tonight." Mr Daniels said walking out of the kitchen and pulling his collar out of his jacket. "Oh hi Mary." He said smiling at me. He patted Izzy on his back and walked out of the door.

Izzy and I walked upstairs to the second floor.

"We should get you out of those wet clothes or you'll catch a cold." He said mocking my mom's voice.

We walked into his room and I picked up his towel.

"I'll be in the bathroom." I said as I walked out.

A few minutes later I walked back into Izzys room with a towel around me, to see him still it his boxers.

"You were quick." He said. "I expected you to be much longer."

"Oh yeah. Why's that?" I asked walking towards him.

"Well, it's just that most girls take long to get ready for _everything_." He replied.

"Hey!" I said punching him. "Don't go stereotyping us females. Anyway, like you said _most_ girls take long. I'm _not _most girls am I?"

"No your not. Anyway. Why don't we get you into some clothes?" He asked.

"OK. What do you have?" I asked.

Izzy started to search his draws and pulled out a pair of shorts and a big t-shirt. He then went into the bathroom to put our clothes in the dryer.

While he was out of the room I quickly dressed and lay down on his bed doing a sexy pose.

Izzy came back into the room and walked over to the bed. He leaned over and started to caress my neck.

"Wait!" I said. " Lets have a bet. The looser has to strip butt naked and get whipped by the winner."

"Ok. What do we have to do?" Izzy asked.

"We have to have an _eye toy_ battle on the PlayStation 2."

"You're on." Izzy said.

While the game loaded we sat on the bed kissing.

Finally it loaded and we took our profile pictures. Izzy started first and we played the kung fu game. While he played I looked in his bedside table draws.

There were pens, notebooks, lanyards, jewellery and condoms.

I took a few out and walked over to where he was standing. I knelt down and pulled his boxers down. I opened my mouth and moved my head forward. As I closed my mouth my tongue stared licking Izzy's dick.

I suddenly felt Izzys hands on my head. I pulled away and slowly stood up.

I switched the PlayStation and TV off.

I pushed Izzy until he fell on the bed. I then straddled him, leant over and kissed him. As Izzy's boxers were down to his ankles I moved my body down to his dick, opened a condom and slipped it over.

I then crawled across him and pulled off his big t-shirt that I was wearing. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear "You know what to do."

Izzy nodded and bit my breast. While he was doing this I pulled down the shorts I was wearing.

Izzy then rolled over so he was on top of me.

As soon as I felt Izzy's dick in my vagina I started moaning.

"You know I love you," I said to Izzy "But I also love it hard and rough!"

"You mean like this?" he said, as he started pounding into me harder.

"Oh no. Harder, faster, harder, faster!" I screamed at him.

"Do you really wanna feel it?" He shouted at me.

I nodded at him.

"Well stand up!" He said as he pulled his dick out.

We both stood up and he pushed me against the wall.

As he inserted again I closed my eyes, not sure of what was to come.

I started screaming as my back hit the wall repeatedly.

"Is this how you like it?" He asked me.

"Yes! I love it." I replied.

"Good. Because when I'm finished doing this, I want you to do something for me." He said.

"Oh, I'll do any thing for you. Now stop talking and fuck me!" I screamed.

He just nodded and started biting my tits.

Then we heard the door slam.

I looked up at the clock.

"It can't be your parents, it's only quarter to eight." I said

"Oh shit!" Izzy said.

"What is it?" I asked?

" I forgot that Shaunas come to stay with us for awhile. Her parents are away at some confrence. Remember we told you."

"Well we can't carry on while she's here. She might get suspicious."

As soon as I finished my sentence Shauna walked into the room.

"Hi." She said, looking very fidgety. "I'm just going to have a shower. Continue with what you're doing. You won't know I'm here." She walked out of the room.

"Well you heard what she said, and I really need some dick." I said

"Well it's time you done something for me." Izzy said.

I nodded and knelt down. I pulled off the condom.

"Hey what are you doing?" Izzy asked me.

"I wanna taste you're cum." I replied in a very horny voice.

I opened my mouth, moved my head forward and shut my mouth. I started licking Izzy's dick hoping that he would cum soon.

I pushed him against the wall making him steadier.

Once more I felt Izzy's hands on top of my head. Just as I was getting used to having his dick in my mouth he cummed. It was very small so it was easy to swallow.

While he's dick was still in my mouth I moved my hand towards my vagina. As I began to finger myself someone moved my hand and began biting my pussy.

I pulled away from Izzy and moved towards the wall. I looked down and there was Shauna. I placed my hands ontop of her head and pushed uer, driving her tounge deeper.

Izzy pulled us both so we were lying on the bed now instead of the wall. Izzy then shoved his dick up my ass and I began to moan with pleasure. i soon reached my climax and cummed into Shaunas mouth. I then pulled away from her and stayed with Izzy.

After a while I saw that Shauna was fingering herself so I decided to help her out.I tounged her but didn't notice Izzy pull out of my ass. He then inserted himself back into my vagina and I felt ecstacy flow through my body. I began to moan and this caused Shaunas pussy to vibrate soon causing her to cum. Just after she cummed Izzy and I bothed cummed.

"I don't think my pussy can take anymore." I said. I looked up at the clock. "Oh shit. It's half past nine and I have to be home at ten."I said getting up and walking towards the door. "I'm gonna have a shower and go. Shauna, I have to borrow your underwear. I'll buy you a new pair but I really have to go now." I said rushing to the shower.

I got into the shower and washed every bit of cum off of my body, knowing that if my mom smelt it I would be dead.

I got dressed and ran downstairs and out of the house.

I looked at my phone and saw it was 9:50. I took fifteen minutes of normal walking to get home from here. I decided to run.

I got home at 10:01. I put my key in the door and started to walk up the stairs to my room.

"Why are you panting like that?" I turned around to see my mother.

"I ran home because the movie finished pretty late." I said. "I'm gonna go to bed now, cos you know how long movied make me tired." I said running up the stairs.

I got into my pyjamas and got under the covers. I then heard my mom walk up the stairs to her bedroom.I silently checked to see if she was asleep ten minutes later. I found out she was so I walked back to my room.

I then laid down on my bed ang pulled my pyjama bottoms and underwear down. I bit on my bottom lip as I inserted three of my fingers into my vagina. After a few minutes I cummed and quickly licked my finger.

I ran to the bathroom with my pyjamas and and underwear and washed my hands. I put my underwear and pyjama bottoms on and walked back to my bedroom.

I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the erotic night I just had.


End file.
